The present invention generally concerns a connector for connecting transmissions paths. Specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus for interconnecting coaxial connectors with stripline circuits.
It is well known that special precautions must be taken when dealing with signal transmission circuits in the radio to microwave frequency range. Otherwise unwanted transmission losses, reflections and other undesirable characteristics can result. Microwave signals are often carried on shielded coaxial cables. These cables are typically used to transmit microwave signals to and from various end devices. Many of these end devices require that connections to them are made by way of flat or xe2x80x9cstriplinexe2x80x9d conductors residing on a surface of a dielectric board (hereinafter xe2x80x9ca stripline circuitxe2x80x9d). Examples of such devices include power splitters, mixers, hybrid couplers, directional couplers, filters, attenuators, phase shifters, antenna elements and antenna arrays.
In e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,205 a transition between a stripline circuit and coaxial conductor approaching the circuit perpendicularly is shown as the right angle connector.
In e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,550,521 a coaxial connector socket is fixed to an outside wall of an electromagnetic shielded box, where inside the box an electronic circuit is implemented on a substrate. An electrically conductive ring is provided in such a way so the socket is in contact with the grounding surface of the socket and the bottom plate of the box simultaneously as the conductor core is insulated from the socket and bottom plate.
Further in e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,704 a coaxial connector is fixed to a stripline circuit by a fixture, a pair of metallic blocks providing an electrically and mechanically satisfactory connector.
The problem dealt with by the present invention is to provide electrical connections between the housing of a coaxial connector and the ground planes of a stripline circuit, particularly at microwave frequencies where relatively minor misalignment may cause serious electric field distortion. Other problems include facilitating mounting of a coaxial cable connector to a flexible stripline circuit, and improving mechanically the connection between the coaxial connector and the stripline circuit.
Briefly, the present invention solves said problem when using a general coaxial connector by gluing the connector housing so as to be terminated adjacent to the stripline circuit using a conductive element in between the connector housing and the stripline ground planes.
Specifically, the problem is solved by the coaxial connector according to claims 1 and 7.
An object of the invention is to provide, between a stripline circuit and a coaxial conductor, a connection that has a relatively low VSWR (voltage standing wave ratio) over a wide range of frequencies, especially at microwave frequencies.
Another object is to provide good mechanical connection between the coaxial connector and the stripline circuit.
A further object is to provide proper alignment of the coaxial connector and the conductive elements to which existing stripline circuit can be readily adapted, and which is simple and economical to manufacture.
An advantage of the present invention is that a connection that has a relatively low VSWR (voltage standing wave ratio) over a wide range of frequencies, especially at microwave frequencies, between a stripline circuit and a coaxial conductor can be obtained.
Another advantage is that a good mechanical connection between the coaxial connector and the stripline circuit can be attained.
Still another advantage of the present invention is that proper alignment can be obtained of the coaxial connector and the conductive elements to which existing stripline circuit can be readily adapted, and which is simple and economical to manufacture.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and claims.